


I Gotta Have Some of Your Attention (give it to me)

by CherrySin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Changkyun, How Do I Tag, Hyung Kink, M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, What am I doing, and undertones, basically wonho would do anything for changkyun, exibitionism, hyung kink?, sub/dom overtones, top!wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherrySin/pseuds/CherrySin
Summary: Changkyun is a needy baby who just wants some attention from his hyungs. And attention he gets.





	I Gotta Have Some of Your Attention (give it to me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most self serving thing I've ever written and I have absolutely no regrets.

Changkyun wants attention. Any attention. From anyone really – since he's been ignored all day – but particularly from Hoseok. He always wants Hoseok's attention. At first it was irritating, forcing himself not to hang off his hyung at every opportunity but now – thank God – Hoseok understands. He showers him with the affection he craves, as much as he possibly can when there's nobody watching. And sometimes when they are.

But today Changkyun is being ignored. By everyone. But especially by Hoseok, who didn't even look up when – in a bid for the attention he really, really wanted – Changkyun flung himself down onto the elder's lap.

Frustrated, he head-butts Hoseok with his cap – hoping he'll at least glance in his direction. He vaguely notices the other members' chatter pause for a minute before resuming but he's too busy getting frustrated over the fact Hoseok didn't even turn to look at him. Discomfort settles in his stomach because he's being ignored by the hyung that knows. Knows about his need for attention, about the mess his head gets in when he's ignored by people. Changkyun is aware just because people don't constantly praise him it doesn't mean they hate him. But he can't help that sinking feeling he gets whenever it feels like he's not enough, not loved as much as the others. He knows it's needy and stupid but he can't help it, no matter how ridiculous it is.

Anxiety gnaws at his chest as he sits there, waiting – praying – Hoseok will notice and tell him it's all a big mistake. That he's not just ignoring him. That Changkyun is appreciated. That he's loved. But he doesn't. And with each second that passes, the knot of worry that formed inside him winds tighter and tighter until he feels like it might swallow him.

"Hyung."

It doesn't come out as a whine exactly but he can hear how small his own voice sounds, the anxiousness making his words quiver. Hoseok hears it too because he does turn then – understanding dawning on his face as he looks at Changkyun gnawing on his bottom lip like he might chew straight through.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry," he murmurs quietly, settling his arms around Changkyun's waist to pull him securely against him. "It's okay baby – you're okay."

Changkyun buries his head in the elder's neck, his cap falling onto the floor forgotten. He inhales – the comforting smell so familiar it soothes the knots of anxiety forming in his chest. The palms smoothing up and down his back and side quiet the building panic inside him and he relaxes into his hyung, calmed by the comforting strokes.

He huffs out a pleased moan as Hoseok's hands find his hair, gently tugging and combing out the fluffy caramel strands, and the elder pauses. Changkyun whines in protest, opening his eyes – which he hadn't even realised he'd closed – to demand why he stopped. The words die in his throat when he notices the gleam in his hyung's eye. The very familiar gleam that makes his stomach flip in anticipation – his eyes widening.

"Baby."

Changkyun swallows at the change in Hoseok's voice, the deeper warning note attached to the nickname that was only a few seconds ago so comforting. So innocent. He squirms a bit, making Hoseok's eyes narrow dangerously.

"Keep doing that, baby, and I'm not gonna be able to control myself," he warns in a low voice.

Changkyun's skin prickles with heat, his breath catching. He hears the silence around them, suddenly hyper aware of the other members. They're watching now, quiet as they look at him. He ducks his head down, squirming under the weight of their collective gaze.

Hoseok grips his hip, squeezing. "What did I just say, baby?"

Changkyun bites his lip at the commanding tone, heat unfurling inside him the same way it always does when Hoseok uses that low voice – that sweet endearment taking on a not-so-sweet meaning. It's different though, now, with everyone watching them. Watching him. He feels them staring – their eyes burning holes in his clothes. The thought that they can hear everything makes his pulse thrum hard in his neck, his breath catching as he tries to unscramble his mind.

"Do you want me to lose control?" Hoseok prods when he doesn't say anything, threading his fingers through Changkyun's hair so the younger man is forced to look at him while he speaks. "Does my baby want me to fuck him? Right here on this chair while everyone watches?"

"Hyung," Changkyun whines, pleading – what for he had no idea. Embarrassment at the thought of being watched, at the thought of his hyungs watching makes his skin prickle – his face flushed under the bright lights of the practice room. But he's hot and needy and Hoseok's words are confusing him, pushing his anxiety out of the window in favour of the heat finding its way to his dick.

Hoseok's fingers smooth over the back of his neck, his hand coming to loosely encircle the base of his throat – right where his pulse thrums hard enough to break right through. The elder tilts his head to the side, a smirk playing on his beautiful mouth as he looks at Changkyun – confused and fidgety in his lap.

"My baby is a dirty boy," he murmurs, sounding delighted, and Changkyun whimpers – he really can't help himself. "You want everyone to see you speared on my hard cock, all wet and needy? Is that what you want, baby?"

"Hyung, please," Changkyun practically begs.

"What, baby?" Hoseok leans forward, slanting his mouth over Changkyun's jaw. "What does my baby boy want?"

Changkyun's breath hitches, eyes fluttering shut as he gets lost in the sensation of the path of kisses being traced up his throat. Sharp pain shoots through his skin when the elder bites him suddenly, making Changkyun yelp.

"What have I told you about using your words?"

Changkyun swallows, shame blossoming inside him that he's disappointed Hoseok already. "I-I have to answer when you ask me something."

"Mm-hm, so behave for hyung and answer the question."

His desire to please Hoseok and the desperate need that's clawing at him with his hyung's lips hovering against his neck, waiting, override the embarrassment and he finds himself giving Hoseok exactly what he wants.

"I-I want that. I want you to fuck me, hyung, please."

The "good boy" hummed against his skin is his reward – as is the tongue soothingly laving over the bite on his neck. His whole body flushes at the praise, lighting up from the inside the way it always does – making him wriggle on Hoseok's lap with need.

Hoseok chuckles. "Okay, baby, relax. I've got you."

He tugs Changkyun's head down, capturing his mouth in a kiss Changkyun eagerly reciprocates – moaning when Hoseok nips hard on his bottom lip, making his dick twitch at the sting. He barely notices when the elder slides his hands under Changkyun's t-shirt, too immersed in the man's mouth to pay attention. When his fingers land on his nipples, tweaking the sensitive nubs, Changkyun jerks against him. He whimpers into Hoseok's mouth as the elder rolls them between his fingers, pausing only to flick them occasionally.

Bursts of pleasure zing straight to his already hardening dick and soon he's writhing on his hyung's lap, kissing him with more desperation as those long fingers play with his nipples over and over. He aches to put his hand down his sweats and stroke his throbbing cock, already hard from Hoseok's teasing. He doesn't though, because Hoseok hasn't told him he can. And he doesn't want to disappoint Hoseok by touching himself when he's not allowed, even if it means he's a needy, hot mess.

Hoseok breaks the kiss by sinking his teeth into Changkyun's lip again, drawing a pained whine from him as he bites down harder than before. Hard enough to draw blood. The pain only makes his dick twitch, begging to be set free from his sweats, and he has to clench his fists against Hoseok's chest to stop reaching down and stroking himself. Hoseok notices because he grins, pleased.

"You're being so good today, baby. Don't touch yourself yet – I don't want you to come before they see you all spread out on hyung's cock."

Changkyun flushes at his words, feeling the eyes of his hyungs on him as Hoseok slides the jacket off his shoulders. His gut clenches when the elder smoothly slips his shirt off along with it, leaving him exposed to all of them. They've seen him shirtless before but never like this. He feels the weight of each of their gazes and the thought turns him on more than even Hoseok's hands could.

"Stand up, baby," Hoseok tells him, urging him to his feet.

Changkyun obeys, standing up on legs shaky with anticipation. Hoseok steadies him, leaning forward so he can kiss a trail down Changkyun's bare torso. Changkyun shudders, his hands landing on his hyung's shoulders so he doesn't collapse on the floor at the sensation. He holds his breath when he feels Hoseok's fingers slip over his waistband, anticipation making his dick throb expectantly. Hoseok doesn't touch his aching cock though, leaving Changkyun a ball of frustration when he only strokes teasingly over the skin of his hips. Every time the elder's fingers dip inside his sweats before quickly sliding back out again he bites down hard on his lip so he doesn't snap out a frustrated demand. He's ready to beg his hyung on his hands and knees any second, just to have something on his painfully hard cock.

Hoseok finally relents his merciless teasing, making Changkyun want to weep with relief when he pulls the younger man's sweats off – tossing them away so Changkyun's left completely exposed. There's a sharp intake of breath to his left but he doesn't glance in that direction, his entire body burning with the knowledge everyone can see him. He likes it – feeling them looking at him. Hearing their heavy breathing as they watch what Hoseok does to him. Knowing they're enjoying it too.

"Such a pretty dick," Hoseok muses aloud – absently grazing his fingernails up and down Changkyun's body. The younger's cock jumps at the attention, precum leaking from it with all Hoseok's teasing. Hoseok smirks, leaning forward so his face is right fucking there.

"Always so sensitive."

Changkyun's breath gets caught in his throat when his hyung's breath fans over his dick. It's too much. But not enough. Not nearly enough.

He can't help the frustrated whine that leaves him when Hoseok leans back again – he's too hot. Too worked up. He needs him. Fuck, he needs anything just as long as he touches him.

"What's the matter, baby?" Hoseok asks, as if he doesn't know exactly what's wrong.

Changkyun opens his mouth to beg he just touch him but another voice beats him to it.

"Tease him any more Hoseok, he'll finish before you even get your dick inside him."

Changkyun moans at the filthy words he never thought he'd hear from Hyunwoo's mouth, feeling them wash over his whole body along with the leader's gaze.

"He's been so good, Hoseok. He deserves a reward, don't you think?"

Changkyun can't resist looking over when he hears Kihyun's voice, biting his lip when he sees them all staring at him intently. The looks in their eyes – each of them – is hungry, so focused on him it makes him shiver with excitement.

"Look how eager they are to watch you get fucked, baby," Hoseok says – bringing Changkyun's attention back down to him. "All of your hyungs getting hard seeing their baby getting fucked. I bet they'll go jerk off thinking about it after – stroke their dicks thinking about how you look when you've got a hard cock inside you."

Changkyun can't take it anymore.

"Please hyung," he begs – not caring about anything but getting Hoseok inside him. "Please fuck me."

Hoseok grins – a dark grin of satisfaction – and if Changkyun wasn't so far gone he'd bristle at the realisation the elder was waiting for him to beg. Right now though, he's willing to beg as much as Hoseok asks if it means his hyung will fuck him the way he wants. The way he needs.

"Such a good boy for hyung," Hoseok praised, and Changkyun found himself nodding vehemently in agreement. He is a good boy. He is.

"Come here, baby." He pulls Changkyun back onto his lap, straddling him this time with his hard cock pressed between them. Changkyun moans as his dick finally gets some friction – the effort of not rubbing up and down against Hoseok makes him whimper.

"I know, baby, you're being so good," Hoseok placates him. "Minhyuk – get the lube."

Changkyun frowns a little, vaguely wondering if they somehow planned this together. But Hoseok tilts his head down for a kiss and all thoughts leave him as the elder kisses him until the only thing he can think about is getting some kind of fucking relief.

He registers somewhere someone comes up behind him but Hoseok slides a hand up the bare skin of his spine, gripping his hair hard enough to make him whimper into the elder's mouth. Hoseok breaks the kiss then, leaving Changkyun panting and disoriented.

"Gotta spread you, baby," Hoseok says. "Lean back for me."

It's a good job Changkyun's been through such hard dance training because positioning himself with his arms on Hoseok's knees behind him, spreading his legs as wide as he can for the elder to reach him, is not an easy task. But he does it. And he sees the hungry way Hoseok eyes him – laid out in front of him completely exposed, opened up like a candy wrapper.

Thankfully Hoseok doesn't waste time now – maybe because of the huge erection Changkyun can see him sporting in his own sweats – and lubes his fingers up, lining the first one up at Changkyun's hole. The younger tenses with anticipation, wanting nothing more than that finger inside of him. Except Hoseok's dick. But there's no way he was taking that without some prep first. He remembers the first time Hoseok fucked him into oblivion – he hadn't been able to walk for three days after that.

The first breach of his hyung's finger rips a low whine out of him, the familiar burn something he could never get used to. He breaths out, biting his lip through the burn of Hoseok's finger stretching him – the elder working it in and out until it slips easily in to the knuckle. He doesn't warn Changkyun before he works in a second alongside it, making Changkyun whimper – his grip on Hoseok's knees tightening as he fights to keep his balance.

"You can take it, baby," Hoseok murmurs – the sweet praises easing away the pain as Changkyun starts leaning in to those fingers, wanting them deeper. Wanting more. "There you go, baby, you can take another one."

Changkyun mewls because he doesn't know if he can but then he does. He feels his arms shake with the effort to hold himself up, the burning in his ass making his dick leak even more precum – already dripping down his stomach. Hoseok twists his fingers, crooking them, and Changkyun practically screams as he finds his prostate. He feels the elder rub it with skilful fingers and it's too much stimulation he can't even think anymore. He can barely even breathe.

"Hyung, please," he gasps. "Please. I want your cock in me. Please, hyung."

"Fuck," Hoseok groans – pulling his fingers out and wiping them on his shirt. "I can't resist when you beg me like that, baby."

He shoves his sweats down along with his underwear, just enough to free his cock. Changkyun eyes it hungrily, aching to feel the huge dick inside him – fucking him. Hoseok pulls him forward roughly, Changkyun's knees hitting the sides of the chair either side of them. He lines his dick up, rubbing the ring of Changkyun's asshole to prepare him. But Changkyun can't wait any longer. He can't handle anymore teasing. He just needs to have that cock inside him now.

The "fuck" that echoes through the silent room as Changkyun sinks all the way down on Hoseok's cock might've come from Hyungwon or it might've come from Jooheon. Changkyun doesn't care. He barely even hears it. He's too busy trying not to black out with the intensity of having Hoseok's dick seated inside him, all the way to the hilt. It burns – burns so much there are tears in his eyes as he gasps for air.

"Are you okay, baby?" Hoseok asks, his voice thick with tension.

Changkyun breathes, feeling the pain slowly leave as his asshole adjusts to being so full so fast. He lifts his head to look up at Hoseok, anchoring his hands on his broad shoulders. Instead of answering with words – he doesn't think he could even form them – he moves.

Slowly at first, experimentally. Getting used to the delicious stretching of being filled so fully. When Hoseok tilts his hips up, meeting Changkyun with a stroke of his own, the younger's head falls back – a moan pulled from his chest.

"Do that again, hyung. Please."

"You ask so nicely, baby."

Changkyun feels Hoseok grab his hips, pulling him down harder, and when he hits that spot in Changkyun that makes him keen – his fingernails dig in to Hoseok's shoulders just so he can hold on to something. His breaths come in gasps, his moans filling the room as Hoseok thrusts into him again and again.

Praises fall from the elder's mouth – dirty, filthy words that remind him they're not the only ones in the room. Words that make him clutch harder at Hoseok – make him move faster up and down on his hyung's hard cock in search of that release he's been waiting for. Hoseok lets go of his hip suddenly, making him whimper at the sudden loss. But then the hand closes around his neglected cock and his surprised yelp melts into a low groan of relieved pleasure because finally he's got something paying attention to his dick.

Hoseok matches his strokes on Changkyun's wet dick with the ones in his ass – the feeling of Hoseok's hand wrapped round his cock and his huge dick pumping in and out of him almost too much for him to bear. He squeezes his eyes shut, the gasping moans falling from his lips getting louder as that delicious pressure builds inside of him.

"Hyung," he chokes – barely able to speak through the sensations. "I'm close."

Hoseok bites his neck, just under his ear, and he shudders through a breathy whine. "Cum then, baby, be a good boy and cum while everyone watches."

That's all it takes for Changkyun to fall apart. He moans and gasps and shudders as he releases into Hoseok's hand – painting both of their stomachs with his cum. Hoseok lets him go, grabbing his hips again and fucking him hard and fast – so hard and fast he can only shake through the pounding, hoping to God Hoseok would finish soon for the sake of his tortured body.

Hoseok tugs his head back by the hair – pain stinging his scalp as he yelps. The elder bites down hard on his bared neck and Changkyun feels the tears of pain behind his eyelids as he squeezes his eyes shut, helpless to do anything else as Hoseok empties himself inside him.

Changkyun collapses on top of his hyung – Hoseok's softening dick still inside of him as his own cum drips down onto his lap. He rests his head against Hoseok's shoulder, fighting the exhausted bliss taking hold of his body.

"You did so good, baby," Hoseok murmurs – his rough, satiated voice making Changkyun smile against his jacket because it might just be his favourite sound in the world. "Right guys?"

"You were perfect, baby."

Changkyun hears Minhyuk's praise, and the agreements floating through the rest of the group, and feels pride wash over him. He buries his face into Hoseok's shoulder so they can't see the blush staining his cheeks at their words. It's like a dream. They've all accepted him – given him what he's wanted from the very beginning. How can it even be real?

It's Kihyun who eventually breaks the comfortable quiet, shattering the warmth of the moment with only the words, "Alright...who the fuck is gonna clean that up?"

**Author's Note:**

> Kihyun had to have the last word - it's only right.  
> 


End file.
